


Can't (Won't) Remember The Name

by bluefries



Series: Bite-Sized One Shots [14]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 드림캐쳐 | Dreamcatcher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Slice of Life, the other members are mentioned here and there - Freeform, their ages are different but don't think too hard about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefries/pseuds/bluefries
Summary: Gahyeon tries to accomplish her duty as a diligent college student with Minji and Yoohyeon as prominent unintentional distractions in the background.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Series: Bite-Sized One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104590
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Can't (Won't) Remember The Name

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> So, apparently, the last one shot I wrote was way back in 2019????? How???? What was I writing in 2020??? THFA (shameless plug) and the 30 Day Challenge, that's what. Knowing that and the fact that I haven't written anything since February, I set out to write a short fluffy one shot. So here we are ~
> 
> This isn't edited beyond me reading it twice and fixing grammar, I'm just happy to post it lol but if you find any errors let me know.

Gahyeon gives up on her essay with a whine, dropping her head onto Minji’s and Yoohyeon’s old coffee table. She relishes in the coolness from the table, a reprieve from the sweltering hot afternoon heat, as she watches the two seated comfortably on the blue velvet couch. She wrinkles her nose at the sight of the couch—something she hasn’t managed to stop doing, much to their amusement—and its awful texture.

“That essay isn’t going to write itself.” Minji puts on her older sister voice that is annoyingly reminiscent of her high school nurse who gave her nothing but painkillers even though she had the worst case of nausea.

“You’re not going to finish in time if you take a nap,” Yoohyeon chimes in from her position on the couch. She’s laying with her head snug on Minji’s lap with her eyes closed and a lazy smile on her face. Yoohyeon’s the ideal picture of serenity as Minji runs her fingers through her freshly-dyed red locks.

“It’s too hot to do anything, especially write an essay. I can’t even properly appreciate the divine vocals of Double S.” A well-supported series of vocal runs fills the small apartment from the Bluetooth speaker on the other side of the coffee table.

“Double S? That’s not their name, is it?” Minji asks Yoohyeon in particular because Gahyeon, for whatever reason, cannot seem to remember the name of the idol-turned-artist-duo group. Yoohyeon constantly picks fights with her over this fact and Gahyeon indulges because she enjoys seeing Yoohyeon get riled up and passionate about the duo. It’s fun.

“It’s not, Gahyeon just uses the first letters of their stage names because she can’t pronounce their name properly,” Yoohyeon explains, eyes still closed. “SuA and Siyeon, Double S.” Yoohyeon opens her eyes to look at Gahyeon disapprovingly, something Gahyeon is now used to whenever they talk about the duo.

“I first need to know the name to know how to mispronounce it.” Gahyeon raises her head off the table just in time to avoid the pillow thrown her way. She laughs and says a silent prayer of thanks as the pillow narrowly misses her laptop.

“Okay, the both of you calm down,” Minji says once Yoohyeon starts getting heated in defending her favourite duo. “Gahyeon, finish up your essay and Yoohyeon, stop moving so much, your headache will only get worse.”

Gahyeon sighs in defeat as she goes back to stare back at the page half full of her ramblings that she hopes will get her a decent grade. She wills herself to type, and type she does. The three fall back into relative silence with a rather slow heartfelt song by a group she actually knows the name of (take that, Yoohyeon).

A yawn rips through her as she finishes the main body of the essay. All she needs is a good conclusion and she’s home free with an hour to spare before the deadline. Hushed whispers brimming with warmth grab her waning attention. She looks over her laptop screen to find Minji and Yoohyeon in the same position with a few changes. Minji’s massaging Yoohyeon’s temples with such tenderness that gives Gahyeon a twinge right in the middle of her chest, and Yoohyeon’s whispering something that has Minji laughing lowly, probably to avoid disrupting her essay writing because Minji’s considerate like that.

Minji tilts her head down to meet Yoohyeon halfway and Gahyeon averts her eyes back to her essay. She can feel herself flush, her entire face feels hot, and she’s almost sure she looks like a tomato or something just as red, maybe even more. They might need to find a new hex code for whatever shade of red she is right now.

“You’re acting as if you’ve never seen us kiss before.” Yoohyeon’s voice is filled with laughter. Gahyeon doesn’t look up from her screen. It’s true, it’s not the first time she’s seen the two kiss but it is the first time since she’s been made painfully aware of the fact that she hasn’t had her first kiss (thanks a lot, Yubin). Which, again, there’s nothing wrong with that, she’s spent twenty years on earth without kissing anyone and she hasn’t spontaneously combusted. She’s fine, or she was fine until Yubin went on to further point how obvious it was that she wants to kiss Handong who had a cool ex-girlfriend, the type that just oozes charisma, wears a leather jacket and who very clearly was a good kisser. Once that realization fully hit home, Gahyeon’s been a bit at odds with herself (thanks again, Yubin).

“It’s just a bit different now,” Gahyeon murmurs and looks up once she finally feels her face cool down. Yoohyeon’s head is turned towards her and she’s smirking in a very notorious way that’s giving Gahyeon unpleasant goose bumps. Minji’s even worse because she knows about her new dilemma so she’s giving her a very concerned older sister look that makes her feel like crawling into her bed with the ten bars of expensive chocolate her parents had sent to her from their vacation spot overseas.

“Oh? Really? Do tell.” Yoohyeon rises to sit up with her head gingerly placed on Minji’s shoulder. They look like the perfect picture of fondness.

“There’s nothing to tell, unless Minji already told you,” Gahyeon says as easily as she can manage. She looks to Minji, suspicious, and finds Minji looking off to the side with a sheepish smile.

Gahyeon would be mad but Minji wouldn’t tell Yoohyeon if she didn’t think it would be helpful. She has kept some of her more embarrassing secrets, like that one time in high school when the school taekwondo club president thought she was a highly skilled black belt (thanks again, Yubin, such a saint) and promptly matched her up against their rival school’s best taekwondo member in a friendly match. She lost horribly, barely lasted a minute. Minji, being the lovely senior she was, made up a story so that Yubin wouldn’t ridicule her to the end of time.

“Minji did tell me and my advice is to just kiss her,” Yoohyeon says triumph in her voice like she just found the secrets of the universe (which, honestly, Gahyeon wouldn’t be too shocked if she actually did). “Just lay one on her.”

“With consent,” Minji cuts in.

“With consent, of course,” Yoohyeon adds seriously. “First kisses aren’t meant to be great anyway. Ours wasn’t.”

The look of confusion and the slow turn Minji does to face Yoohyeon has Gahyeon convinced that their relationship is a constant elaborate episode of a mockumentary type sitcom.

“Yes it was, that’s what you told me,” Minji says, eyes narrowed. Yoohyeon seems to realize her slip up and gives Minji her famous puppy dog eyes that no one has the guts to say no to.

“Well, yes, but if we’re being technical, every other kiss has been greater than the last. So, really, we’re both right,” Yoohyeon appeases.

“From a technical standpoint,” Gahyeon throws out as some sort of retaliation for their earlier Double S argument. The glare Yoohyeon sends her way gives her chills, so she decides to settle for just watching the scene unfold.

“You waxed poetic about the kiss for days to anyone who would bother to listen but it seems you were just lying,” Minji sniffs and turns her head to the side a bit too dramatically. Gahyeon catches the upward tug at the corner of Minji’s lips and amusement bubbles within her.

Yoohyeon doesn’t seem to have noticed and she tries to explain the technicalities and how her being a jaded twenty-two year old makes her views a bit different from when she was a starry-eyed nineteen-year-old.

“If I kiss you, will you feel better?” Yoohyeon asks, fluttering her lashes. Gahyeon gags audibly.

“Obviously not. Unless…” Minji trails off, a glint in her eye that could only spell trouble.

“Unless?”

“Unless you replicate our first kiss,” Minji says finally with a wink that Yoohyeon ignores to give her a deadpan gaze.

“I don’t think I can regress my amazing kissing skills. Nineteen-year-old me was a terrible kisser,” Yoohyeon says with a shrug. Gahyeon can attest to it because of the alarmingly high number of awkward kissing stories Yoohyeon told her, unprompted. She, unfortunately, got used to Yoohyeon’s lack of filter years ago through this and many other weird situations.

“You can replicate the setting.” Minji waggles her brows as she pokes at Yoohyeon’s ribs.

“No, no, no. I’m not doing that again.” Yoohyeon yelps and moves away from Minji. Gahyeon notices the distance between them is still small and they’re still very much so in each other’s orbit.

“It was cute at nineteen but I’m now a jaded twenty-two year old who values her dignity.”

“You’re nowhere near being jaded. I saw you cry during that awful rom-com we watched last week when the guy brought her flowers at the airport,” Gahyeon pipes up but none of them seems to have heard her, they’re too wrapped up in each other’s presence.

“I’ll forgive you and then…” Minji leans to whisper in Yoohyeon’s ear and Gahyeon witnesses Yoohyeon become flustered, something she’s not accustomed to seeing since Yoohyeon started owning her clumsiness. Gahyeon feels like she shouldn’t even be in the apartment let alone the same room as them with how they lean into each other, subconsciously seeking the other out.

“Okay, I can’t deal with this anymore.” Gahyeon starts packing up her things. “I’ll just finish up in my dorm room with its horrible wifi and less than an hour to my deadline.”

“Don’t leave, we weren’t going to do anything scandalous,” Minji laughs at the last bit, an arm wrapped around Yoohyeon’s waist.

“Yoohyeon’s entire body language says otherwise.” Gahyeon motions to Yoohyeon who’s avoiding all eye contact while squirming on the couch possibly trying to get out of Minji’s grip. “It’s fine, though as payment I want pictures of the re-enactment.”

“Deal,” Minji say coolly. Gahyeon shudders and reminds herself never to get on her bad side.

“What? No deal!” Yoohyeon complains but it all falls on deaf ears.

“Bye!” Gahyeon leaves Yoohyeon trying to convince Minji not to take pictures. It doesn’t seem to be going too well judging by how Minji’s laughter echoes throughout the apartment building’s hallway as she walks to the elevator.

She may have not solved her whole kissing Handong dilemma but a picture of Yoohyeon in a neon green octopus mascot suit makes her feel a bit better.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy with this because I've been having major writer's block since February despite the fact that I have 2 completely planned out stories. I just can't seem to write even though the outline is basically telling me word for word what I need to write lol. So, being able to write this without planning kind of brought back my writing spirit (fingers crossed it sticks).
> 
> One of the outlines I have is a high school AU that I'm excited for because I just want to write a high school fic with all the cheesy fluffy tropes but my hands just don't want to write anything;-;
> 
> Anyway, I'm rambling. Thanks for reading, stay safe and drink lots of water.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night ~


End file.
